Can We Go Where Love Exists
by MarryMeJefferyStar
Summary: Dave begins to fall for Jim, the new guy but will Daniel and the others get in their way? or will they win and get the best of them both?


**Dave POV**

First video of the day was done. The scrawny boy from beneath me wiped up the mess on his bare chest with a towel, glaring at me as he walked by to get the assigned water bottle. Yea, fuck off Kyle. He was only mad at me cause I 'promised' I wouldn't put my fingers in my mouth, can't help that that shit turns me on. And I need all the help I can get, the boys here these days weren't exactly...tight. Who am I kidding, they were all loose. All of them. We needed new meat and I swear I would be the first in on that shit.

I grabbed my own drink bottle from the small table next to one of the beds, chugging it down hungrily. A few drips fell as I pulled back the bottle, licked my lips, still tasting Kyle and shrugging as I pulled up my skinny jeans and moved towards the back room. Where all the other whores sat before their next video.

"Dave, you've got 20 minutes before your next video." Josh rushed out as he passed me.

"Who with?" I asked back, throwing the empty water bottle into the bin beside the bright red door.

"You've got Daniel, again." I smiled.

"At the red room?" Josh nodded. Ah Daniel. Sure, everyone here was loose, but Daniel knew how to turn me on.

I was one of his firsts here and he picked up on every little thing. It wasn't like I had feeling for the guy, I wasn't allowed to. Ever. And I didn't, not for anyone here anyways. And I had been here along time, three years to be exact. My first year, I had to take. Being nineteen and a small little emo fag, I had to. But after my first giving, no one expected that. Fuck it was good too, with Daniel actually. We both knew we were only friends though, with benefits obviously.

I grabbed a quick snack before walking to my next set, the red room, snagging an apple from the food table. I took three big bites before tossing it. I exited the blue building, making my way to the red one. Each building had three rooms, each room a certain building. Red building had the Red room, bondage room and orange room, which they sometimes mixed. Heres to hoping they mix them today.

I entered the red room happily, Daniel talking to the director, Pete, about what he was to do. There usually wasn't that much instruction, especially with Daniel and I. Daniel would do what turned me on and I would make him feel good. That was it really.

"Ah, Dave. You've both just gotten home from school, and you're pretty much just gonna fuck him, ok?" I nodded, slapping Daniels ass as I passed by him to put on the plain white button up shirt and black tie. Fuck yes, a tie.

"Any thing I can't use or any rules?" Pete thought about it for a second, replying with a simple shake of his head.

"Well I'm excited then." Daniel spoke up.

"Ok, we're rolling in 10, 9, 8, 7" Pete counted down. Daniel and I stood off camera, walking in when Pete hit the number 2.

"God dammit I hate school. I swear Mr Brown has it out for me." I improvised. I threw myself on the bed, my legs hanging off the edge slightly. I felt the bed shift as Daniel climbed on top of me, slight pressure in my pants.

"That's not the only thing out for you Davey." Daniel whispered loud enough so the mic would hear him. I didn't feel anything towards Daniel really, most would have their hearts beating out of their chests, but not me. Again, I'd been doing this a long time, although, I knew how to act. Daniel smashed his lips against mine, opening my mouth and immediately sliding his tongue in. They wrestled around for a minute, in that minute we had managed to get each others clothes off. I rolled Daniel over, straddling his waist as he moaned underneath me, fake of course.

He shimmied himself down, so I was somewhat straddling his neck and he took me dick down completely. Blowjobs were the best part, gay dudes really knew how to suck. I thrusted into Daniels mouth, hearing him 'gag'. After a few minutes of a bj Daniel pushed me off, kissing and straddling my waist.

"Tie me up and fuck me." Fuck, I loved pillow talk. I pulled the tie from around his neck and tied him to the headboard, his ass sticking out. I reached for the lube, knowing that Daniel would insist we did it dry. What can I say, the boy knew me well. I mean, soft bondage, pillow talk, going in dry and fucking a pretty attractive guy. Who wouldn't be turned on at least a little.

"No, go in dryyy." Daniel 'moaned.' I shrugged my shoulders, lining myself with Daniels entry. Gripping into his hips I thrust, deep. A loud fake moan escaped Daniels lips as I did it again. Getting harder and harder. I lifted my fingers to his lips, him licking them almost immediately. Fake moans still flooding the room. I grunted a little, knowing I could get myself close enough to come.

"Harder Dave, I don't wanna walk tomorrow." he screamed loudly, I did as I was told, knowing Daniel was only a few seconds away. All of us were pretty trained in making ourselves come without needing any movement or touching. It was a skill, an art almost.

"Yes!" he screamed as he came all over the pinky - red bed sheets. The small contraction of his ass was my que to come too. Which I did. I pulled out as soon as it was over, kissing Daniel before the director screamed cut. Yea, two down, one to go.

I waited in the back room with everyone else, I had two down, one to go. Which was in about, ten minutes. At five o'clock. I got up and strutted out of the small room checking the roster for where I was and who I was with. I seriously hoped I wasn't with Harry or Zayn or anything. I know we're all gay but they were overly gay, and they moaned like they were dead fucking cats. Their moans were obviously fake.

So, green building, couch room. Couch room was always fun. With, Jim?

"Who the fuck is Jim!?" I voiced, just as Josh managed to walk past me.

"He's the new kid, he running a little late though."

"New kid? Really?" I was excited now, but what if he was a giver, fuck that I'm not taking for anyone, ever.

"Yea, he only just turned 18 and he's a little shy. Be nice Dave."

"I'm always nic-"

"Seriously Dave, be nice." Josh stormed off, talking into the small mic that sat around his ear. Be nice, that means he was a taker. Shit just got interesting.

**Jim POV**

Sold. I was sold? How was that even a thing. I guess, in some retrospect I was excited, what 18 year old boy didn't love sex, but I was also scared shitless. I was still a virgin.

Plus I didn't know what I'd have to do. I was just a small guy, gangly, weird. All I was really told was that I was going into gay porn. A 'twink' like me would be good on camera, according to the director guy Pete. I stepped onto the set, the smell of sex evident in the air, I guess I had to get used to it.

"Ok, so this is green building and you'll be in the couch room. It's pretty much just a room with a couch or two in it." the girl before me smiled brightly, but I could see she was broken.

Would that happen to me? Would I become broken too...

"Oh um, ok." I whispered. She stopped in front of me, turning to face me she put a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be ok sweetie. You get used to it, I promise." I'll give it to the girl, she was a bloody good actress. I gave her a bright smile as we continued towards the couch room. The only noises around me were sex. Moans and groans of apparent pleasure. Everyone here seemed to suck at acting, especially those on the gay side.

According to the girl that was showing me around the gay and straight side of porn shared sets sometimes, in other words there may be girls being pummeled right next door to me.

"Shit, sorry man." I heard the familiar accent. Australian, just like me.I had accidentally knocked into the back of the guy who was standing almost naked. He was attractive too.

"Nah, it was my fault." I mumbled out. The guy had short brown hair, tattoos covering almost all of his chest and arms.

"Hey! Another Aussie! We have a few of us here. I'm Ahren, good to meet you." he pushed his hand towards me and I took it, shaking it firmly.

"I'm Jim, I'm new here." Ahrens small smile dropped. Making something in my heart lurch.

"If you ever need anything or if you get into trouble or something, just tell me. Ok? I'll be like your older brother here." I nodded, giving Ahren a quick goodbye before running towards the set.

**Dave POV **

Who the fuck was this late. It was almost five thirty and the eyeliner Bell had put on me was already starting to rub off. I was standing in just my jeans, not really sure what scene we were acting out yet since Pete hadn't told me anything. We were all just waiting.

"There he is! Jim! The boy of the hour." Pete piped up from his chair, I turned around the see what this boy looked like and when I saw him my heart stopped. He was small, not short but small as in thin. But not too thin. Blonde hair flicked its way onto his soft face, trying to hide the chocolate brown eyes that showed so much promise and innocence. Fuck, I hadn't ever taken in this much about a person.

"I'm Jim." he almost whispered, a small smile etching onto his face. I couldn't help but smile back as I shook his soft hand.

"Dave. Pleasure." I tried to keep a straight face, but this boy was just too cute. "So, we're gonna give you guys the afternoon to get to know each other.

"You have two and a bit hours so we'll do the actual scene at about 8ish. Everyone cool with that?" Pete chirped, time to get to what?

"What do you mean? I'm sure we can just do it now right? I mean, this boy must have some exper-"

"I'm a virgin." Jim whispered. A virgin? We didn't get virgins here. Especially not cute ones like Jim.

"We just need you to give him a test try before we do the actual video. On tape of course but it'll be just you two. No crew to start off with. Then, if the homemade video isn't that good, we'll do a proper video. Ok?" Pete clapped his hands together once, motioning for the crew to leave the room. It was just Jim and I now. The tension in the air becoming awkward.

"Ahhh, take a seat." I said as I pointed to the large couch. Jim smiled, walking towards the couch and sitting down.

"So, can I just like...kiss you and we go from there?" Jim's voice shook as he fiddled with his fingers in his lap. A pair of skinny jeans hung slight loose on his small legs with a two sizes too big white singlet.

"I guess, so?" this was different. But I was sort of looking forward to it. Jim got back off of the couch, shuffling awkwardly to stand in front of me, he was only a little shorter. I bent down so my face was just above his, ready for another fake emotionless kiss.

"I'm sorry if I'm really bad..." Jim whispered as he brushed his lips lightly against mine. Fuck, this was different. My heart began to speed up. Jim pulled back after a quick peck, smiling up at me.

He bit his bottom lip. He bit, his fucking bottom lip. I brought his lips back up to mine, going slowly. His lips were really sweet, especially compared to the whiskey stained ones here. I skillfully slid my tongue into Jim's mouth and felt him fall against my chest. His hands wrapping around my waist as I cradled his face.

With a swift movement I pulled Jim up so he was wrapped around my waist and I led him to the couch. I could feel a smile forming on his face as we deepened the kiss. I laid Jim down gently, hoping to give him a pleasant first time instead of the shitty one I got.

"This isn't so bad." he breathed out as I kissed down his neck and I pulled off his shirt, now we were both in just our jeans and I could see that Jim was already excited.

"You just wait sweetheart." I never called people by nicknames but I felt like I had to. Jim jingled with his jeans and managed to slide them off, working on mine next. So there we were, both naked and only making out. I liked this, it seemed more personal and passionate.

"I'll just grab the lube." I whispered, regretting that I had removed my lips from the young boy. He shook his head and I looked at him in awe. Had he seen some of my videos? Had he spoken to Daniel or something?

"It can't be much worse than just going for it. If I feel all the pain now, I can only feel pleasure later. Right?" there was some logic to this boys words.

I bent back to kiss him, his hands trailing up my back as I lent on my forearms either side of his head. I could feel how hard he was on my stomach and by the feeling of it he wasn't very small. Not as big as me but still not small.

"Ok, I'll go slowly though, alright?" He nodded, digging his nails into my shoulders, keeping me firmly locked close to him. We weren't supposed to be close. I was just supposed to pound him and make sure the camera caught it. I kissed Jim again, lining myself up as he bit my lip holding me there and looking straight into my eyes. Shit this boy could turn me on. I kissed him again before moving to his neck and biting onto it. I thrust my hips and almost collapsed against Jim.

"Oh my, FUCK." I yelled out. I could see the pain on Jim's face, the tears that were threatening to fall. I knew it hurt. But holy shit was this boy tight. Like oh my fucking god if I made a movement, I was done for.

"A-are you ok?" I groaned out, trying to contain my pleasure. Which was proving to be very difficult.

"Just...just move a little. Please?" he begged. I knew where this boys sweet spot would be. It's almost the same for every boy. I nodded and dug my head into his shoulder, I could feel his breath on my neck, his hands shaking in my hair and his heart beating a million miles an hour. I pulled out and thrust again, knowing I hit it directly.

I felt Jim's back arch, his eyes go wide as he pulled at my hair, his thighs tighten at my waist, his breath catching and his toes curling. A small moan escaped his lips, it was real but I could tell he was holding back. He didn't need to, this was a porn set.

"You can scream sweetheart. Be as loud as you want baby." I whispered into his neck licking at it as I began to grind my hips into his. He moaned again, this time louder. I pulled out almost the whole way, pushing back in softly. Jim leant his head back, biting his bottom lip.

"Harder..." he whispered, bringing his lips back to mine.

"Please?" it was like he was whining. His voice going a little high pitched as my tongue slid into his mouth. He returned the kiss and I pulled out almost all the way again, wrapping my hands under his back to hook up around his shoulders. Jim still had his hands tangled into my hair, looking straight into my eyes. I noticed that a tear had fallen, I kissed it quickly before giving a deep thrust.

His nails moved down my back, clawing their way up as I hit his spot again and again. Wave over waver hitting him. Moan after moan escaping his sweet, soft lips. I caught onto what he kept saying, mumbling, breathing out as I thrust into him again and again getting harder and closer with each thrust.

"T-thank you. Thank you. Thank you." he whispered with each wave. Shit it was turning me on and I didn't need to make myself come, I knew this boy could do it for me. There was something about him that made me feel again. And I liked it, a lot. I arched my back a little, holding onto his shaft as I continued to thrust. Jim bucked him hips, causing me to go deeper and I could tell he was seconds away.

"Dave please!" he screamed. I obeyed his small order, grinding my hips as I continued to thrust. I felt him contract around me as he had a silent orgasm, his load spilling over his stomach and mine. He pulled me down by my neck, kissing me through mine as I emptied myself into him. Stretching out my own orgasm. His lips danced on mine and he smiled, whispering a small thank you as I pulled out. I went to get up, pull up my pants and get cleaned up but Jim's lips didn't stop. His hands didn't let go. He just held on and I couldn't help but stay there with him. He was so sweet and I could feel myself getting attached, which was a bad thing. A really, really bad thing but I couldn't help it. He pulled away and smiled at me. Still somehow a hint of innocence in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I got carried away..." Jim turned a light shade of pink, his blonde hair stuck to his head with sweat. I laughed a little, kissing his cheek.

"It's porn sweetheart. You're supposed to get carried away. And if I do say so myself, you're the best I've had for a long while." his eyes sparkled and I couldn't help but blush.

**Jim POV**

It was...fantastic. I don't know, I just, I couldn't help smiling as the dark headed boy was still laying on top of me. Him sitting between my thighs and still kissing my face. I had seen one or two gay porn videos and they were nothing like this. Nothing happened after the sex but this was, nice.

Plus the sex in the videos was always brutal and that was the soft stuff. Dave's longish black hair tickled my nose as he lent back and kissed me again, his lips lingering for a second.

"Eh hem." I sat up, Dave still kissing me but pulling away to stand up.

"Oh shit. We must've taken longer then I thought." Dave mumbled as he pulled up his skinnies and passed me mine. I followed after him and pulled up my own pants.

"Awww Daveys got himself a new toy. This must be the new meat, Jim." the boy standing in the door way of the set was short, a little chubby and had brown hair that flicked across his forehead. I walked towards the boy with my hand stretched towards him. A smile across my face.

"Yea, I'm Jim. Jim Garrett. It's nice to meet you..." I waited for him to finish the sentence but he waved me off, walking over to Dave and biting at his jaw.

"Daniel stop." Dave's voice was completely monotone as he pushed the boy off, Daniel off.

"Whoa, shit I'm sorry Dave. I'll back off. It's not like you didn't just fuck me. And it's not like you've got me again tomorrow." I shifted awkwardly. Was it bad that I wanted Dave, just, to myself? It must be. This was porn after all.

"Anyways, Pete wants the footage. He told me to tell you." Dave nodded, walking towards the camera and pulling out the disk.

"Well we'll give it to him now. I'm sure he wants it as soon as possible." Dave walked quickly past Daniel, swiping my hand and dragging me along behind him.

"He seems, nice." I spoke up shyly, my face still covered in a thin layer of sweat. Dave looked back at me and smiled, I don't think he actually did that a lot...

"He's my regular. Daniel. He knows all my turn ons and shit." I dropped my head, I couldn't help feeling a little bad. Dave must have noticed as he continued. "You were much better though. You got quite a few of my turn ons and added on a few." my cheeks burned as we swiveled from one building to the next, apparently now in the Red Building.

Dave let go of my hand to go in search of Pete and I couldn't help but smile when a familiar face ran past me. Stopping to talk.

"Jim. Jim are you ok? I see you've already been...done. Come and talk to me about it mate." I followed Ahren willingly. We sat down at a random table in what looked to be a cafeteria. It must be where people came to eat.

"So, how did...how did it go?" Ahren seemed on edge. Concerned about something.

"It went...it actually went really well. I thought it would be worse but, it was really- really nice." Ahrens faced changed. Complete confusion plastering itself on his face.

"Nice? What the fuck. How was it nice!? Who did you have? What happened?" I felt like I was being interrogated. Like I wasn't allowed to enjoy it.

"I had Dave. We just did it. It was really nice ok. I think he likes me..." I couldn't help blushing.

"Wait, Dave? As in emo Dave? As in tie you up until he finishes fucking you and then leaves you and doesn't give a shit Dave!? That Dave!?" Ahren looked pissed, like he was going to hit me. I nodded though. It must've been the same Dave.

"Yea I think so. Longish black hair, dark brown eyes, about my height and stubble?" I was double checking, just so I didn't get into trouble or anything.

"Yea. What did he do to you. He's not a nice guy Jim." I stood up from the table. I didn't want to hear about Dave. Ahren followed close behind me and stopped me in the door way, grabbing hold of my shoulders.

"Get off of me!"

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU JIM. Did he tell you to keep it a secret!? What did HE DO!" I felt like crying as he shook me harshly by the shoulders, a few tears forming in his eyes.

"Get. The. Fuck. AWAY FROM HIM." I heard Dave scream, he ripped Ahrens arms from me and pulled me behind his back.

"What did you do to him Dave. I know you must have fucking hurt him somehow what happened."

"I didn't hurt him. I wouldn't dream of hurting him so just fuck off Ahren." Dave gripped at my hand and began to pull me away from Ahren.

"If you need me just say so Jim." Ahren shouted as Dave and I reentered the Red Building. Dave stopped in the middle of the building turning to face me.

"You keep away from him ok? Some people here...some people will try to ruin you and I don't want that. I want to keep you as you are. Now, Pete said the footage was enough but I'm your new...trainer. I have one scene tomorrow but then I'm all yours, ok?" I nodded, a stray tear falling. He wiped it away with his thumb. Giving me a quick kiss.

"Ok." it was still only my first day. My first or third hour and I already thought that being sold here was pretty alright. I might like it.

"I like you Jim, you're...different." I smiled at Dave's voice, following him to wherever the hell we were going next.

**Dave POV**

Honestly I wanted to get this mornings video over quickly. I wanted to see Jim, feel Jim, be with Jim. It was bad, I know, but I couldn't help it. He wouldn't be ruined like I was. I would look after him.

"Ah Dave." Daniel chirped from beside me, I looked at him and realised how attractive he actually looked today. He always looked good but this morning I just wanted to fuck him. Senseless. I couldn't do that with Jim, I wouldn't do that with Jim, but I still had that urge to pound something and Daniel, he was that something.

Maybe it was the rope wrapped around his wrists that bound them together, or the sweat that slicked itself in his hair.

"Morning Daniel." I teased, he hated when I played hard to get. He hooked his hands around my neck, pulling himself up to straddle my waist. Daniel was already naked and I knew the camera was rolling. He bit at my neck harshly, getting a groan from me every second time.

"Pound me Dave." I pushed him against the wall. Grinding my hips with his as he whined underneath me. Why the fuck was I so attracted to him all of a sudden..

Maybe it was because I knew that I just had Jim now, that this might be the last time I got to bang Daniel. Yea, that was it. I unbuttoned my pants, biting up Daniels neck.

"Pound me till I can't walk." he whispered, nipping at my ear. I immediately thrusted upwards, Daniels body shaking at the sudden feeling. I continued to thrust into him hard, deeper and deeper.

"Talk dirty to me Danny. Tell me how you want my cock." I breathed out, bouncing Daniel between myself and the wall.

"Fuck, I want you Dave. I want you all the way in, I want you to fill me up. FUCK ME HARDER DAVEY!" I did as I was told, thrusting in and out as fast as I could, coming within seconds as the thought of Jim crossed my mind. I buried my head into Daniels hair as we both 'came'. Daniels breath was in pants as I placed him back on the ground, pulling out as Marci, the other director, yelled cut. Daniel didn't unhook his arms though, he was a dick sometimes. Luckily I was due to be meeting Jim in about 20 minutes.

"Daniel, I need you to get off of me, I gotta meet Jim." Daniel huffed, pulling away and sarcastically laughing.

"So you like Jim now? He's your new favourite? He's been here a day and you pick him over me!?" I laughed him off as I pulled up my jeans and just walked away. Daniel being a small hum in the back of my mind.

I jogged towards the green building, where the houses were and the 'solo' missions were. I stepped through the big steel doors and entered the overly sex filled rooms. I walked to go to the houses, wait for Jim to get back from wherever he was when my heart stopped.

"Shiiiit." I heard a moan from one of the open sets. I knew who it was, seeing as it was a legit moan. I took a sneak in and holy fuck did I go hard. Jim was sprawled across a big queen bed, his legs spread as he fingered himself. His eyes were closed as he pushed his fingers deeper and deeper into himself, a small moan at every thrust. I tried to shift myself in my jeans, my boner almost completely obvious. But apparently my movement gained some attention as Jim's eyes shot directly to me. He bit lip, stroking himself with his free hand, never losing eye contact. I needed to get out of there. Jim was sweating slightly, the dull red light bouncing off his pale skin. I wanted him, but I knew that if I fucked up his solo work I would fuck up the chances of 'training'. I couldn't move though, I was frozen where I was. Just having to watch as this boy tortured me.

He was close, I could tell by the way his toes curled. Jim closed his eyes for a second before staring back up at me, then that was it. He was done and I was free to walk to the houses and wait for him.

**Jim POV**

I stood up from the bed, wiping myself down with a towel. Still tingling from what I had just done, to myself. I can't believe Dave was watching. How long was he even there for? I know that I had just met him yesterday but I already had feelings for him. I couldn't help it. For the whole thing I was picturing Dave. He just did something to me and I knew that in a few minutes he would be inside of me again. And boy did I want it. I unlocked my room door, a shirtless, jean less Dave sitting on the edge of my bed. He smirked at me as I closed my door. It was going to happen, soon and I could feel myself already begging for him. Twitching for more and more even though I'd just had something...

"Come sit with me." he whispered, his voice raspy. It was almost three. The morning here obviously starting from 11am and the day ending whenever it wanted. I threw the towel from my shoulder to the floor and scuttled slowly towards him, sitting with our knees touching. Dave grabbed my hand, laughing a little before tugging at my wrist.

"Not what I meant..." he whispered before pulling me up and placing me back down to straddle his lap. I smiled as Dave kissed my chest. His stubble tickling me a little. He looked up at me and smiled, he was so beautiful when he smiled.  
"Is this how you treat everyone here?" I moaned as he licked up my neck and sucked gently.

"No actually, I've never done this with anyone here. You're special." he nibbled just under my jaw and I let myself whimper, falling against him as his hands tucked themselves in my back pockets.

"Is this what every guy in porn does?"

"Don't trust the other guys here ok? Most of them...are complete dicks. They won't treat you right. I'm not gonna let that happen though." Dave pulled my face down to his, kissing me quickly before flipping me over and standing up.

"I promise I'll, check with you or something, before I go on set." I giggled a little, sitting up so I was on the edge of the bed.

"Good, now first things first. I'm gonna show you how to suck. Foreplay, is very very important in the world of porn." Dave immediately threw my pants and underwear around my ankles, getting on his knees.

"I...I feel weird letting you do...that." Dave chuckled, brushing his lips against mine as he rubbed our hips together lightly.

"I've gotta show you. And I'm gonna do it whether you like it or not sweetheart." my heart began to pound as he slithered back down, his hands warm around me. I gripped onto the sheets behind my head, Dave smirking at me as he sunk back on to his knees. My breath stuttered as he licked the underside, base to tip. With a few pumps I was gone for, his mouth was too hot and wet for me to resist letting myself go into the back of his throat. Dave swallowed and kissed back up my chest, fingers dancing over my arms.

"Rule 1: good boys always swallow." He whispered as he nibbled at my ear. His hands wrapped around my thighs as he tied my legs around his waist, our eyes always locked onto one another as he lay me down gently on the small cabinet that sat opposite my door.

"Rule 2: you can do anything, anywhere." My breath caught in the back of my throat as Dave plunged himself into me and began pounding furiously, his fingers digging into my thighs.

I couldn't help but dig my teeth into his shoulder. His back arching and pushing against my stomach. Sweat kept his fringe stuck to his forehead as he pressed his lips lightly to mine and moaned. I couldn't handle the wave of bliss that swept over my entire being as I came. Dave finished seconds after, a grunt escaping his mouth. Pulling out he cleared his throat and kissed my cheek.

"You just get better every time." He whispered, tongue grazing my jaw line lightly.

"I remember when he used to say that to me!" Daniel's voice interrupted from the doorway. Shit.


End file.
